masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Xindi-Insectiod
For the Xindi Homeworlds, see: Xindus & New Xindus. 'Introduction' Xindi-Insectiods are one of the six sentient species that evolved on the Xindi homeworld of Xindi and the only insectiod species among the group. 'Biology' The Insectoids are the most numerous species, a consequence of their rapid rate of reproduction. 'Castes' In the colonies of the Xindi-Insectiods, there are physical castes-workers in distinct size-classes, called minor, median, and major workers. Often the larger Xindi-Insectiods have disproportionately larger heads, and correspondingly stronger mandibles. Such individuals sometimes are called "soldier" Xindi-Insectiods because their stronger mandibles make them more effective in fighting, although they still are workers and their "duties" typically do not vary greatly from the minor or median workers. 'Reproduction' The life of an Xindi-Insectiod starts from an egg laid by the fertile Queen. The Queens manipulate the eggs control genes, allowing for them to create the specialized caste's it needs, from soldiers to workers to a daughter Queen. Once hatched, the larvae grow through a series of moults and enter the pupal stage. Larvae and pupae need to be kept at fairly constant temperatures to ensure proper development, and so often, are moved around among the various brood chambers within the colony. A new worker spends the first few days of its adult life caring for the Queen and young. It then graduates to digging and other nest work, and later to defending the nest and above ground exploration. These changes are sometimes fairly sudden, and define what are called temporal castes. This is because the high casualties involved in outer nest activity, making it an acceptable risk only for Xindi-Insectiods who are older and are likely to die soon of natural causes. Most Xindi-Insectiod species have a system in which only the queen and breeding females have the ability to mate. Most Xindi-Insectiod nests have multiple Queens, with one Brood Mother, ruling with several Daughter Queens controlling a single caste. The Queens are univoltine, producing a new generation each year. Xindi-Insectiods are active all year long in the tropics, but, in cooler regions, they survive the winter in a state of dormancy or inactivity. The forms of inactivity are varied and some temperate species have larvae going into the inactive state, (diapause), while in others, the adults alone pass the winter in a state of reduced activity. 'Lifespan' Xindi-Insectiod colonies can be long-lived even if their individual members are not. The queens can live for up to 30-years, and workers live from 12-years. Generally when a Brood Mother dies, the Daughter Queens fight to the death and the victorious Queen becomes the new Brood Mother, who proceeds to have her own Daughter Queens. These cycles are generally known as Culling Seasons, during which the colony will close its boundaries until the new Brood Mother assumes control. 'Culture' Xindi-Insectiods communicate with each other using pheromones, sounds, and touch. However they do use a language in a clicking dialog that is the most unusual and complex of all Xindi languages. In fact, there are 67 dialects. Insectoids have names that grow longer and more difficult to pronounce as they grow older. They interpret raised voices as a sign of hostility. They are quick to make decisions and are often in alliance with the Reptilians. 'Cultural Dogma' Xindi-Insectiods attack and defend themselves by biting and by stinging, often injecting or spraying chemicals such as formic acid. 'Society' Xindi-Insectiods form colonies that range in size from a few dozen individuals living in small natural cavities to highly organized colonies that may occupy large territories and consist of millions of individuals. Larger colonies consist mostly of sterile wingless females forming castes of "workers", "soldiers", or other specialized groups. Nearly all Xindi-Insectiod colonies also have some fertile males called "drones" and one or more fertile females called "queens". Complex nests are built by the Xindi-Insectiod, generally as subterranean nests or built in cave systems. The materials used for construction include soil and plant matter, and Xindi-Insectiods carefully select their nest sites, will avoid sites where deaths could have occurred within the last decade (a generation for the Xindi-Insectiods), as these may indicate the presence of pests or disease. They are quick to abandon established nests at the first sign of threats. 'History' Read More: Xindi History 'Empire' Prior to joining the Federated Republic of Xind in the 1800s, the Xindi-Insectiods were loosely associated in what was known as the State of Solinvicta. While the state continues to exist as the representative body of the Xindi-Insectiods, most of the species still swears loyality first to their nest, to Solinvicta second and Xindi last. Category:Species Category:State of Solinvicta Category:New Xindus Cooperative Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species